The new lord
by angelhug
Summary: This is shipping I also like, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The new lord.

Again disclaimer: I do not own "from dusk till dawn" all copyrights belongs to Netflix, El Rey Network and Robert Rodriguez.

Many things, happen too fast in such short amount of time that Seth didn't have the time to process all that had happen in the last few days. But when Seth finally did, a blast of feelings came to drown him out, guilt, anger, grief, despair, but acceptance was not in there yet.

Seth often thought that how he couldn't accept the deaths of Kate and Uncle Eddie, so easy when it was because of him, that they were gone. It was thanks to him. He could have done so many things so different, like when both Seth and Kate came out alive and breathing,from the "twittie twister". Seth should have headed out straight to the border, to meet Uncle Ed and start all over again somewhere else, with new identities, including one for Uncle Eddie.

Uncle Eddie had been the best father figure Seth had, even when his own father had been alive. Seth knew that Uncle Eddie would had followed him with no questions asked. And then there was Kate an innocent victim in Seth's greed for power and wealth. Thanks to him, Kate's world had been turn upside down, but instead of doing taking Kate to safety from the beginning, Seth had found excuses not cross the border. Seth knew that there were ways to cross the border without using new identities, or without bribing someone at the border. But he chose to stay because everything in Texas* would remind him of his brother. And Seth also chose to keep Kate as company, not for anything sexual, he kept her just not to feel even lonelier than he already did, all for pure selfish reasons. And then Kate in so many ways began to represent the maternal figure Seth never had while growing up. She also became his conscious, constantly reminding him that they need it to help their respective siblings. But he had to be stubborn as hell and not listen to her and most importantly Seth may had been physically there with her but not emotionally. Something Seth figured now may have changed a lot of things.

Seth had only began to do drugs because one night while he was on a "job." The only thing the joint had of value, had been drugs, Seth had been so angry at himself that night for not preparing better, that Seth had decided to use the drugs, because he couldn't believe that the once feared and legendary Seth Gecko couldn't even rob a small joint like the one he had. And when he got a taste of those drugs he knew he was hook. Seth felt even guiltier when he had dropped kate in the middle of nowhere, all because Seth couldn't handle confrontation of the job gone wrong ,her brother and anything else. For the next few days all he could do was to get high, have nightmares about Kate, until Sonja came to the rescue and forced him to get clean, it was brutal, but he made it.

Somehow and somewhere, Seth ended doing everything he swore wouldn't do, He was working with his brother Richie, a job that would forced him to be surrounded by culebras and the "Queen bee" Santanico.

When the job was done and Santanico managed to kill Malvado, Seth was struck to learn that Carlos had kill Kate, also because the way Richie delivered the news, he said with such an easy tone, that to any outsider would have sounded the death of a stranger. But Seth knew without asking his brother that Kate had meant something more than just a casual fling to Richie. Seth didn't know how much time both Kate and Richie had spent together for Kate to share information about his drug use in Mexico but apparently it was just about enough for Richie to know and for Seth to get even no piss at his brother.

Now that it had been days, since Kate's death, Seth was constantly tempted to use drugs, but he wouldn't touch them, in respect and in memory of Kate. Since there was not a place to grieve her, Kate's body had disappeared, Richie had suspected that one of Carlos's goons had taken the body in order to drain her body of blood and to mess with them. But didn't meant that could stop him from hating himself. Something that Seth would never admit out loud was that he loved Kate more than anything in this world and that she died without learning his true feelings.

A/N: I know its messy the story but then again it is because it written really fast, and for a story that is my second language, I did great, I think. Feel free to leave comments and ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I wish I could own, anything related to "From dusk till dawn" but as fate has a funny sense of humor I don't. All copyrights belongs to as far as I know to El Rey Network, Netflix, and Robert Rodriguez.

During the following months Seth's work as a "half of a lord" consisted of making sure the work of the non-culebras was done during the day, basically he was a manager with a respected title thanks to his brother Richie. The work of the night and payment tributes was mainly done by Richie. Seth could only be bother by that work if Richie had to step aside, to handle some outside business.

"I am often doing all the dangerous work, while you just check inventory during the day" Richie would often comment, "that is because you chose to live this life, Richard, remember that" Seth would say, "and I am only here as penance for the deaths of Kate and Uncle Ed, not because I care for THIS Aztec empire, you got going Richie, I am a bastard but not that kind of bastard", while Seth was finishing a half a bottle of whiskey.

This kind of argument was typical for both of them where one would complain and the other one would drink away.

Today Seth had been working at "Jed's" when he overheard a couple of tourist customers talking about how they were saved by a young black raven haired girl from a would be robbery on the next town. Seth's immediate thoughts went to Kate, it was her kind of thing to save strangers, but he also scuff at the idea of attempted robbery, it was more likely that one of the culebras had wanted a taste of exotic cuisine. As Seth was approaching those customers, the woman said " I wonder if we should invite Kate for dinner and thank her for saving us" that name was all he need it to freeze him on the spot. He knew Kate was a common name, but since his life became a horror story, the only thing he believed to real was there was no such thing as coincidence.

Without knowing Seth, began following the couple all the day in hope that they would contact "kate". When the couple entered a small restaurant, Seth was about to enter, when he saw her…..

Seth saw Kate inside, sitting at a table greeting the couple. Seth froze and the only thing he could do was to stare at her in disbelief, for a moment Seth thought, that all the alcohol and drugs, he had done in his life had finally started to take effect on his brain, for he thought this must be a hallucination. But when he began moving towards the table, Kate saw him and made a dash to the back exit of the restaurant, Seth began running in a hope to catch her, but when he reached the exit, she had been long gone, Seth could only yell" KATE, KATE, KATE !", looking around with tears in his eyes, he said again "please come back to me" in a whimper.

Seth went back inside the restaurant, when where he reached the couple who were still at their table, but shaken, "hi, I …..uh, you don't know me but can please answer me this question, how did met girl that was sitting at this table?" asked Seth, the man, who looked just a bit older than Seth said " am sorry but I can't answer you that, I don't know you, and Kate seemed afraid of you?!" Seth responded by telling them a big lie, of how kate was his little sister, who had run away from home and that she had taken some money of his money, but that he didn't care about the money and that he only cared about knowing if Kate was still alive to which the woman responded with some concern "Well...we met her just yesterday, when we were coming out from a concert, a thief tried to steal from us, when all the sudden, she came out of the blue, fought with the guy and said something to him in a language we couldn't understand, we thank her and she told us that we should be very careful of this area. She convinced us that, we shouldn't go to the local authorities because they would ask too many questions she couldn't answer just yet. But incase we needed any help Kate gave us her mobile number. We trusted her only because she seems the type not be malicious" "so can you give me her number"Seth asked tentatively, "well… I don't know, if we should do that, I mean we have to respect Kate's choice of cutting contact with you..." said the man.

" I know that I am asking a lot from you, but you have to understand, that she means the world to me, she is a good girl that shouldn't be alone in the world" said Seth, with watery eyes and honesty, it was only then that the couple decided to give him the phone number. Thanking the couple and paying for their meal, Seth took leave, to dial that number, only for that number to go to voicemail.* Seth kept trying for no avail, but no matter, Seth knew he was going to keep trying until he finally found Kate. For now Seth was going back to Jed's and tell no one about his brief encounter with Kate. At that moment Seth had many questions to ask Kate, how did she survive? Is she herself a culebra? Where did she go? Why on earth did she not go back to him? And the most important, could she ever forgive him?

A/N: I know this story seems forced, I know is because I can't write dialogues that well, so this is my first attempt at it. Please read and review. Also I know I made some mistakes regarding name of the restaurant and such.


	3. Chapter 3

"From dusk till dawn" copyrights belongs to El Rey Network, Netflix and Robert Rodriguez.

It had been a whole day since Seth decided to dropped everything to follow that couple. Leaving a random waitress in charge of Jed's, only to return to a furious Richie "how could you? How could you, just leave like and without leaving the proper person in charged? Are you using again, Seth?" The only proper answer Seth could find was "leave me the fuck alone, Richie! You have no idea the damn day I had today! And to answer your question, no, I am not fucking using again! " leaving Richard as he found him when he came back from the restaurant, furious.

The next day, everything, well almost everything, return to normal with the exception of the two brothers, for starters, richie was working the day time shift, because he couldn't trust his brother Seth, when he believed that he was using again, by the looks of it, he was right, Seth had been distracted since yesterday when he returned from who knows where. It was almost midday, when Seth, all the sudden had to leave without giving a proper excuse, Seth said something about "checking on the vans needed for tonight's tribute" Richie knew it could be a lie from Seth, because seth hated to do that kind of work, he never once before had volunteer, Seth always left that kind off work to Richie or delegated to someone else. For the moment Richie had decided not to do anything, he would see how Seth unfolded for the next few days.

Meanwhile Seth had decided to stop calling the cell number, because he knew that the number one rule for not be found was "don't leave a digital trail" which meant that probably by now Kate had dropped that burner cell and gotten a new one. Seth decided he still had a few options up on his sleeve. The first was to return to scene of the crime, the restaurant where he first saw her, next was to check if the restaurant had any security cameras, unfortunately they didn't, but the establishment next to it did, and thanks to 5 of Seth's friends called Benjamin Franklin, an employee there allowed him to check the footage. Kate had actually been there, she entered from the front door of the restaurant from east side, and she took the east side, when she left. Unfortunately for Seth the other places around there, one was out business, the other the security footage was so bad, that you couldn't tell if it was bigfoot or Kate walking in the street.

Next Seth Googled concerts that were held nearby, during this past week, to Seth's good luck only a one artist had performed on the next town, so he decided to go there but first he had to check on the vans, needed for the tributes. When Seth had gotten to the venue where the concert had been held, his luck kept on going, it had been small. He asked the person in charged, if there was any security footage, and she had been kind enough to say "unfortunately, if you want any security footage, you would have to follow the law and produce a warrant." Seth knew that he didn't come this far just to have something that small stop him, so decided that next best thing it was to be honest, "the fact is I am looking for a woman, I put her in some horrible shit and I ran away from her, when I realized the mistake I had made, she was already gone, and worst thing is that I never got to tell her how I felt and still do."

" Well….you still need a warrant for that but...I don't know, if this would be much help but, you can always try looking in YouTube for footage, many of the attendees were filming, including the musician and he is well know to post behind the scenes of each concert." said the woman. Seth left more happier at that time, a bump was given, but God had given him a bigger road to walk on, and Seth couldn't even believe it, himself at that moment, but he was thanking God.

Seth knew that he had several options when it came time to search Kate on YouTube, as he never had been internet savvy, option one was to go back to jeds and search from Richie's laptop, but he knew that his brother would look on search history or cookies, or whatever that was call, option number two, go to an internet cafe, but he was sure that those went into extinction, option number three was to go to a public library, only to find out that the library was already, closed and wouldn't open 'til, Monday.

Seth decided to wait, two more days, hoping that by the time he did his search it wouldn't be too late to find Kate.

When Seth arrived at Jed's, Richie was arguing with a culebra named Jose, about some of the crew disappearing with money. At that moment Seth didn't want to be bother with negativity, when today he had a good day. But even the best of days always came to an end.

"SETH! SETH! Come over here!" Richie started yelling as soon as he saw Seth. Grunting Seth slowly made his way towards Richie, "what do you want?!" answered Seth. "What I want, is for you to start to pulling your weight, around here, Seth! Today is not a good day for you to go M. I. A." "well how about that the culebra king needs my help, unfortunately for you, I can't and I won't! So whatever is troubling you little brother, use one of your minions to help you"

That was enough to make Richie explode, before Seth knew it, Richie had punch him in the guts, "today is not the day, for you to mess with me Seth, today you will be here and help, you will put your prettiest dress and put your best show as the lord of the culebras, brother, got it?!"

"fine" Seth replied, he chose not provoke his brother any further. As night time arrived, Richie left to a warehouse, to find the missing culebras, and Seth was left to entertain other top culebras, providing them some not so innocent persons and alcohol to feed on. At Jed's even when it was hosting time it was always open for business for regular folks, but they were always off limits for the culebras, that was the only rule that both agreed on, as Seth was waiting for the guest to arrive, he decided to wait on the bar/restaurant,

In there Seth saw that it was almost full, but one person in particular stood out, it was one those hipster, with a laptop at hand. Seth approached the guy, asking nicely if he could do him favor of helping in his quest to use his laptop in return for free drinks. It took Seth a while but he finally found the concert that he was looking for, and he found Kate was talking to a guy working at the venue, but the shocking part was that Kate was not alone, she was with Vanessa.

A/N: I hope that you like it. I know the story is all over the place and that the same time that I am taking my time explaining things, and getting to the main plot.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again I repeat, " From Dusk Till Dawn" series are copyright to Netflix, El Rey Network,and Robert Rodriguez.

When the time came for Seth to play the role of the perfect host and lord came. He did it perfection, he shook hands with the right people and made new deals. When Richie came back from investigating, he actually listened, as one of the things uncle Eddie used to say that "there was no such thing as coincidence"

The tale of Richie, had been that he no longer believed that his workers had vanish with the money but that some people had made them vanish and taken their money. The clues Richie had found on the warehouse had been lots of ashes spread around, a few items that couldn't burn, the so called high tech security and video footage had been hack and erased. The only clue left behind had been a glove that was too small to fit a man, so Richie was suspected that this was the job of that lord woman to teach him a lesson of who was the real King/Queen of culebras.

Seth knew that at the current situation the best move was to say nothing, he couldn't still tell Richie about Kate or of Vanessa. Next day Seth set to a second mission, to hire his old crooked attorney, and find out more about the situation of his ex-wife Vanessa, as he was sure she was neither dead or had escaped from jail, because in either situation both would have made headlines on the news. Also Seth hired some young thugs to follow the guy that worked at the concert venue. When the attorney finally called Seth to give him the news that Vanessa had been placed on solitary confinement over a month ago and during that time, she had killed herself, the only reason that no one had found out was that the state penitentiary, saw it fit not to disclose the news to anyone, because she had died during their wacht. As the attorney delivered the news the only thing Seth could find to say was "are you sure that Vanessa died? Can you find the autopsy report and send to me? And also find out where her body is supposed to be buried?"

"well I am sure that Vanessa died in there because I find it difficult to believe that she could pull the same stunt you and your freak of a brother pull outside of the prison, and buy her way out there would be more, way above her pay grade, just like mine is going to be for helping you, because remember working for the dead is not cheap. But you will have your report in your hands by tomorrow."

"fine, and just remember to meet me at the location we agreed, and if you run into my brother don't tell him you are working for me again." Seth replied, during the day the young adults he had hired, had been texting all the locations that the guy had been, also they had managed to get some Intel on him, his name is Aidan Watson, 28 years old, parents divorced, he had been on an accident when he was 6 years old and his father died on the accident, the mother lived in New York state,but less than a year ago Aidan had moved back to Texas for some unknown reason, he even left a well paid job back in NYC. None of the addresses sounded familiar for him, but the kids did reported seeing him with two women that match the description of Kate and Vanessa, but they also reported that the three of them were not alone, they were surrounded by a group of at 10 people. And the place where they were staying was near a busy area but it was isolated enough to get privacy.

Seth's plan had been to go there and just observe regardless, if he saw Kate or Vanessa, he was not going to make a move until he knew exactly with what was he dealing with. That night Seth went to watch the building in a family minivan he had rented, he knew neither Kate or Vanessa, would suspect him to be in a car like that because he always said that he would rather be dead than be caught in something like that, but his situations had changed. Seth waited over three hours expecting someone to come out of the building, then he saw her approaching the building, using her cellphone, smiling like a normal girl, and still shining with a light of purity.

Before Seth knew, he was getting out of the minivan, and surprised hugged Kate with all his might, whisper into Kate's ear "where have you been princess, I miss you so much?!" then Seth breath in Kate's aroma which was still the same, lavender with a hint of citrus, everything in that moment time seemed to slow down for Seth, but all the sudden Kate threw him with a move that could be describe as a move from a movie of Jean-Claude Van Damme, and gave him some spin kicks, that was enough to knock him out off his feet then Kate told him "the Kate that you knew is no longer alive, so leave me alone!"

" I know that you are angry with me for dumping you in the middle of the night, and you have all the right to be, but you have to know that I regretted doing that the moment I saw you drive away, I should have being there for you, supporting you in your quest to help your brother….please I beg of you to find it in your heart to forgive me" cried Seth, while he slowly grabbed Kate's hand.

Kate with some angst said "Seth, I can feel your honesty in your soul, but you have to understand, that when I told you that Kate is dead, I am actually telling the truth, She is dead! That night, when the blood well was open up, not all the blood made it to Jed's, some of it stayed behind, and when Kate's soul was about to leave her body, we, the souls of that blood well that stayed, entered her body, and have being using her body as a vessel, ever since then!"

Before Seth could even process the information or reply someone hit hard on the head and pass out.


End file.
